


Sugarcubes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, M/M, Romance, Victor is a cute cashier, Yuuri Works on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cashier tapped the notepad with his pen. "I need a name." Yuuri was confused. He had been to this café many times, and they had never asked his name. "They don't ask for a name here-" He began, only to be cut off. "Really? Well, they ask for names now, numbers are hard." It hadn't occurred to him that Viktor wished to know his name for other reasons. Coffee Shop AU. ViktUuri.





	Sugarcubes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Everyone!
> 
> Although I was supposed to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction next, this idea appeared into my brain and I just had to write it!
> 
> This is a ViktUuri, coffee shop alternate universe, in which Viktor is a cashier, and Yuuri the college student who does work on the side.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and tell me in your reviews how this is! :)
> 
> \- CelestialScript
> 
> Interesting Fact: My status lies. It reads, "Currently pondering story ideas. Most likely Fairy Tail." Instead, I pop up with a Yuri! On Ice fanfiction. Ah well...
> 
> Nuits Chaudes: Warm nights (French)

Warm Nights

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep._

A sharp, deafening sound rung in the small, cramped, apartment room of Yuuri Katsuki, screeching at him to rouse. The boy himself was collapsed in his covers, inky head submerged under a pillow. Upon hearing the alarm, he twisted and groaned, burying his face into the feathery softness.

"I'm… Getting up… One… More… Minute-" Gasping, Yuuri jolted up, hand scrambling for his onyx glasses. _"Crapcrapcrapcrap_ -what time is it?"

His pale fingers secured themselves around a slender item; his glasses. Sliding them onto his nose, he wheeled around, eyes peering at the little clock that balanced itself upon a stack of thick novels. In taunting flaxen numbers, _**8:36**_ blinked up at him.

 _Shi_ \- Leaping up, mind in turmoil, he raced from his messy bed, bolting into his washroom, left arm laden with a set of wrinkled clothing, hand grasping onto a hairbrush, right hand desperately clutching onto a toothbrush, as he attempted to type a quick message on his device.

_Note to Self: Purchase tombstone for self._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuuri was on the run. Somehow managing to throw the correct fabrics onto his body without strangling himself, he trudged through the crowded roads, narrowly avoiding an overly-enthusiastic child just about to collide into him.

His coal lashes fluttered as he fought from the welcoming embrace of Sleep; an outcome surely from pulling an all-nighter.

"Shouldn't have stayed awake till' five o'clock," Yuuri muttered, flinging open his eyes once more, fists rubbing his onyx orbs, attempting to awaken himself more, but alas, to no avail.

 _Coffee… I need coffee._ The thought echoed through the dark-haired boy, and he stopped in his tracks, marveling at how intelligent he was. If he drained a flask of the bitter beverage, he would surely be up and about. Without another hesitation, he veered off his usual route, heading in the direction of the small café located in the corner of the street.

The café was a bright, lively place, decorated in calming shades of purple and blues. A tinkle of a bell greeted Yuuri as he ambled into the shop, instantly relaxing as the soothing scent of coffee hit him.

Ignoring on how long of a line it was, he strolled to the end, joining everyone in their march to the front.

"Celestino is going to murder me today…" He murmured, "Might as well send him a message that I'm not going to be on time today-"

Latching open his fawn valise that swung by his side, he reached inside. "My phone-where did it go?" Beginning to have another mental breakdown, a sheen a sweat formed on his forehead. "I swear-I placed it right here-"

Unbeknownst to him, he had unconsciously shuffled forward on his own and now stood in front of the clean counter.

"Welcome to Café Nuits Chaudes!" A chirpy and accented English voice spoke up, and Yuuri froze, slowly raising his gaze. Hazel orbs locking with a pair of gleaming azure ones, the sable-ringed boy attempted not to swoon and collapse.

The man stationed by him was unfairly handsome-perfectly tousled platinum locks, coral lips upturned in a smile, pale, flawless skin, and God, those eyes.

Yuuri felt his knees buckling, crimson heat rushing to his cheeks, dusting his nose and face, and although he fought to keep it away, he lost the battle.

 _Just look at him and act normal, Yuuri,_ He told himself, raising his chin to stare defiantly at the man in front.

A task much easier in words than actions.

The silver-locked man must have picked up on Yuuri's discomfort because a sliver of a smirk danced across his lips.

"We sell many beverages and food here, we hope you will enjoy anything your order. Today, I will take your order." As he finished his declaration, he sent a wink to Yuuri, an obvious flirt.

If Yuuri had been uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to what he felt now.

_I think my insides are melting…_

"What would you like today?"

Unlocking his mouth, he opened his lips slightly to speak, only to undercover that his tongue had gotten tied by the beauty. "U-um-uh-"

_What is someone by the likes of him doing here, working in this coffee shop?_

Forcing himself to glance downwards, he racked his brain, pushing aside (or attempted to) thoughts of the radiant cashier in front of him.

"I-I would like an-" Quickly scanning the menu glinting up at him from above, he continued, "Large coffee with cream and extra sugar."

The cashier's celeste eyes gleamed as he hunched down, scribbling down Yuuri's request. As he straightened, Yuuri caught sight of the nametag that loosely fastened itself to the scarlet apron, reading, _"Viktor Nikiforov."_

"I'm guessing you stayed awake all night and now are running late to work, am I correct?" The man asked, eyes focused onto the notepad.

Yuuri blushed, nodding. "Um-yes. Was busy doing college homework, work and school together is difficult."

He nodded as if agreeing with the shorter boy. "Name?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he glanced up, startled. "E-excuse me?"

The cashier, or Viktor as Yuuri had just deduced, tapped the notepad that he had written the order on. "I need a name."

He blankly stared at the taller man. Yuuri had been to this café more than a dozen times, and they had never requested his name. "Uh-They don't ask for a name here-"

Viktor seemed amused. "Really? Well, they began to ask for names, numbers are hard." He said lazily, leaning back.

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm. "Erm... Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki." It hadn't occurred to him that Viktor might have asked for his name on purpose.

Viktor nodded, folding the paper pad and tucking it into his worn pocket. "Japanese. Cute." With that he sauntered off, leaving an utterly confused and embarrassed Yuuri, who was flushed vermilion.

_Did he just call me cute?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuuri patiently sat, awaiting his order to be announced. He had already texted Celestino, informing him that he would late today and he apologized deeply, but still worried that the hazel-haired man would skin him alive.

"Yuuri Katsuki!" Blinking, Yuuri looked up, to see the cashier standing by the "Pickup" counter, one hand over his mouth, other waving a cardboard mug of coffee.

He immediately leaped up, face ablaze, hurrying to the counter. He could feel people gawping at him, but Yuuri ignored it, instead reaching out to grasp the burning flask that was being held out for him.

"That will be $2.34!"

Yuuri hurriedly fished inside of his sable bag to pull out a glinting card, handing it to Viktor. Flashing him a smile, the Russian (as Yuuri had realized by his accent) swiped it down the machine, before handing it back to him. "Thank you for your business! Come again, alright, Yuuri?"

Fire stroked him once again. Not only had the adorable cashier told him to come again, he had referred to the ebony-locked boy by his name. Yuuri felt as if he was going to pass out. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a shrill, infuriated voice interrupted him from behind…

"You're holding up the line, Boy! Are you going to stand there all day?"

Yuuri jumped, then eyes downcast, scampered away. "Y-yes sorry."

He bolted for the glass door, keen on getting away, but even so, he couldn't help but drag his gaze back to the silver-head. Immediately noticing Yuuri's gaze on him, Viktor shot him a wink, and Yuuri wheeled away, racing away from the little café.

"God, that was so embarrassing!" Yuuri whispered to himself frantically, fumbling with the drink in his hands. "And he _winked_ at me _twice, oh my god-"_

Raising the warm cup to his lips, he proceeded to take a sip, then halted, as he noticed something peculiar.

In the area where his name would be written on the mug, instead, scrawled out in thick, inky Sharpie, was a set of numbers.

_**770-349-3267** _

And that was the moment that Yuuri Katsuki left this world.

The End


End file.
